


Kiss While Your Lips Are Still Red

by AwkwardOctopus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Slight Choking, Teasing, just a little bit, no, they aren't related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardOctopus/pseuds/AwkwardOctopus
Summary: Gavin Reed isn't interested in babysitting a rich asshole with too much money and not enough sense. Too bad that's exactly what he was assigned to do. Good thing Elijah has something else entirely planned...





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin and Elijah are not brothers in this. They've never met before.

"I assure you, Detective Reed, I have nothing to fear from Chloe. Any of them..." He gestured with a wide arm at the pool, where a pair Chloes swam blissfully in the cool water as if the revolution hadn't ever happened. Indeed, for them, it had been nothing more than something to watch on TV. The first Chloe was somewhere else in the house, probably, though she had greeted Gavin and his men at the door. 

Gavin pinched the bridge of his own nose and tried not to let his exasperation show. He failed. Why exactly was he a good fit for this assignment again? He could still hear Captain Fowler's booming voice saying that if he couldn't keep his mouth shut and start addressing their newest android officers as coworkers instead of servants, then he could go play bodyguard for the only man in Detroit more insufferable than Gavin himself. 

He almost wished he'd bitten his tongue on the insult he'd casually tossed towards Connor one too many times, if this was the result. Almost. Kamski didn't even need police protection, if you asked Gavin. Anyone stupid enough to live with androids after this mess, anyone who was Elijah Kamski Cyberlife founder and former CEO and was stupid enough to live with androids after the revolution, clearly didn't need protection. He needed someone to check his head. 

"Look, even if they are all as safe as you insist, what if a deviant poses as one of them? It's a huge fucking security risk." He argued, feeling like he was talking to a brick wall. Ever since stepping in the front door he'd wished for an excuse to leave, but Kamski was under police protection for the time being. Gavin's team was monitoring the property and front gate with as low a profile as they could manage, but someone had to stay with the man himself, lest an intruder find a way in past the perimeter. Gavin had drawn the metaphorical short straw. 

"I don't know what you mean, Officer. All these androids are deviants." He delighted in the shocked look Gavin shot back at him, turning casually to head towards his study. He was dressed in a white button down shirt and jeans, though they probably cost more than Gavin's whole dress uniform including his service pistol. With his choices to either remain and be watched by the blond androids- deviants?- in the pool or to follow, Gavin quickly moved to catch up. 

"And you want me to believe they're all just... hanging out here? Obeying your orders because they want to?" He hadn't meant to sound quite as skeptical as he had, but he nearly ran into the taller man when he stopped abruptly. 

"They do. They're free to leave at any time. I am the most wealthy man in the world, Detective Reed. There are benefits to enjoying my company, presuming you can't understand the simple desire to stay here." He quipped, completely unflustered. Gavin, on the other hand, felt like a fish out of water. He actually had forgotten exactly how wealthy this man actually was. For his exorbitant fortune, he lived like most of the other wealthy pricks in this city did, with perhaps a slightly more pronounced penchant for the dramatic. And egoism, if the giant photo of himself in the entryway was any indication. 

Still, that was besides the point. "They could still be a security risk. Hell, they could be more of a risk. Any number of people, android and human alike, want to see you curled up in pain." He said, crossing his arms. To his extreme annoyance, Kamski ignored him again to continue on his way. God save him from clueless, rich, narcissistic assholes. 

"There is nowhere you can take me that is more secure than this property. There is no other home for these androids even if I would consider putting them out, which I would not. This is the only home they've ever known. They must be allowed to stay, officer, and so must I." 

Once in the study, Gavin found himself mildly distracted by the room itself. Most people called a room a "study" if it contained a desk and a bookshelf. This technically fit that description, though the books were the kind that looked more decorative than useable and were of things more easily consumed in digital format, like "Gray's Anatomy" and "Nonlinear Machine Learning Frameworks: A History". 

Looking over them was preferable to conceding that he had a point. Captain Anderson had explained that normally someone 'like Mr Kamski' paid for professional protection services and left the police out of it- it was better for everyone that way. Unfortunately most of Detroit's protection agencies were running on bare bones, or failing to run at all, with the severe lack of androids willing to do the work any longer. The few that remained in business weren't overly fond of the man many viewed as responsible for the revolution. 

That meant that, because he had evidence of legitimate threats against him and reasonable cause to think they might be carried out, he was entitled to protection from the police. Usually that meant complying with all instruction and going to a safehouse, but nowhere would be safe enough for a high profile celebrity like the former CEO of Cyberlife, not right now. Even allowing Kamski to go outside was more of a risk than Captain Fowler was willing to take. 

Money could buy privacy but it could also buy security. Elijah Kamski had a state of the art security fence that could detect both body heat and electrical disturbances, a fleet of drones on a closed circuit, and the luxury of not being listed in the phonebook. It wasn't enough to guarantee his safety but it was enough of a reason to put him under protection here in his own home rather than stuffing him in a police safehouse outside the city. 

Gavin's silence must have stretched too long, because the enigmatic billionaire chuckled and crossed the room to a small cabinet, removing a crystal decanter full of some kind of liquor and setting it aside. "I know you're on duty, detective, but surely you could accept one drink?" He offered, turning to lean casually on the cabinet. 

The offer was unexpected, and Gavin found himself choking on his reply. "Well I- I mean I shouldn't, y'know..." He muttered, and the older man grinned and inclined his head. He was unreasonably attractive, and Gavin would never admit to his penchant for pretty, arrogant people out loud. That didn’t mean it wasn’t simmering in the back of his mind. 

"I promise I won't tell, detective. The boys outside will let us know if there is anything out of the ordinary, and you strike me as a man who is more than capable of holding his liquor. One drink?" He was teasing, taunting, and Gavin knew it, but the temptation of spending the time he spent here relaxing with someone who was obviously at least mildly interested was more appealing than he cared to admit. He usually didn't mind the way his standoffish attitude distanced him from others, but something about Kamski was magnetic, made him want to get closer. 

"Hey, it's your booze..." He said, cautiously. He was somewhat comforted by the fact that Elijah didn't need to catch him doing something wrong to ruin his life and was probably not just trying to catch him unawares. He had 'fuck you' money, even now after the dust had begun to settle post-revolution. It helped that he'd given large amounts of money and resources to Markus' cause and provided open source versions of the software he'd developed for Cyberlife, for use by deviants wanting to change or experiment with their own code. It was enough of an act of goodwill that his most vocal detractors were eventually deterred. All except those still sending death threats. 

The clink of the crystal glasses was loud in the otherwise quiet room, the distant music from the entryway and pool not seeping through the walls of this more intimate space. Other parts of the house were exposed with glass to the harsh beauty of the landscape, but this area was more enclosed. The smell of the liquor wafted up as soon as Elijah removed the stopper, and intensified as he poured two fingers for each of them. It was woody, dark, and sharp, and smelled more expensive than anything Gavin had indulged in since graduating from the academy. Hell, cheap beer was sometimes too rich for his blood. He didn't mention it as Kamski passed him a glass. 

"The other guys are hunting down possible leads on the location and identity of the people leveling the most legitimate threats against you. With any luck, they can be taken into custody and I'll be out of your hair, er... soon." Call it social ineptitude, but Gavin couldn't help filling the silence with random chatter, and worse, it made it sound like he was eager to leave. Which he was, because he was a detective, not a babysitter. Not someone who hung out in fancy studys drinking fancy liquor from fancy glasses with the 'Man of the Century'. 

Certainly not someone who liked arrogant pricks like Kamski. "And what about you, Detective Reed? What did you do to get put on watchdog duty? Instead of being out there, hunting down my detractors?" The man teased, and Gavin felt his own hackles rise in defense at the same time a flush bloomed on his cheeks and neck. Was he that transparent, or was Elijah just clever? 

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, and it's not like we could reasonably send an android, even if we had one available, which we don't. We're a little short handed lately. Can't imagine why." He took another drink of the bitter liquor and tried not to enjoy it as much as the man before him obviously thought he would. It was even more infuriating that he was right. 

"Ah, I see. Don't worry overmuch, deviants tend to have a strong sense of justice, stark ideas of right and wrong. You'll have plenty of deviant applicants ready to join the force in due time." To anyone else it might have been an honest sentiment, but Kamski was obviously trying to needle Gavin. What kind of game was he playing? He could have ignored Gavin outright and just gone about his day, but he'd intentionally drawn him into conversation, offered him a drink, egged him to take it despite his better judgement. What did he want? 

"Fucking fantastic." He shot back, watching stupidly for a moment as Kamski moved to a fancy sofa... chair... thing. Stupid rich people and their ambiguous furniture. It wasn't until the other man waved him over casually that he grabbed his drink and followed. The seat was more comfortable than he'd initially thought, though Gavin still wondered why a man like the former CEO of Cyberlife apparently couldn't get a decent couch. 

The conversation went much like that while they enjoyed their drinks, growing steadily less guarded and more amicable. Kamski needled him into a second glass because he was somehow both annoyingly smug and deceptively charming when he wanted to be. They were deep into a heated argument about the Red Wings' latest losing streak when his phone went off. Gavin stepped away to answer it. The quiet in the room was pierced suddenly by an angry, "Oh for fuck's sake!" from Gavin, and then more animated chatter from the other end of the line. After clicking the phone off he shoved it in his pocket and grumbled to himself before turning back to Elijah, who was eyeing him curiously. 

"They caught the guy. Just one guy with a VPN and too much time on his hands." He grumbled. That was so easy, he wished he'd been there to scoop that one up as a quick, efficient case closed. Instead it would be a black mark where he wasted a day babysitting a billionaire while Geriatric Jones and his Boy Wonder got all the credit. At least he'd gotten a decent drink out of it. He was ready to scoop up his coat and wave a, 'Goodbye, see you again never!' to Kamski, when the other man stood. It reminded him that Kamski was just tall enough for Gavin to have to look up to lock eyes with him. 

"Ah, so your official business here has concluded? It's quite late, Detective Reed. I'm sure anything you need to take care of at the precinct can wait until morning. And it would be irresponsible to let you drive home after sharing drinks on an empty stomach. Could I persuade you to stay?" It could have been read off a script it was so predictable, but Gavin couldn't help the little flip his stomach did at the implication. If it was really about the alcohol, he could have called a cab. 

"Uh, er. Yeah, I think I could be persuaded." The whiskey made him lax and agreeable. The moment would have been awkward, but Kamski seemed to have some kind of knack for schmoozing or something, because he just grinned and set his glass down next to the leg of the couch. His friendly grasp was warm and firm on Gavin's shoulder. He wondered if they would get on with it now, almost said as much, but Elijah continued without a pause. 

"Excellent. Why don't you let Chloe show you where you can stay for the evening, I'll meet you at dinner after I take care of some business?" He suggested, and for a split second Gavin wondered if he'd misread those dark looks. It had been a while since he'd last blown off a little steam, and it's not like it would be the first time someone had disappointed him after a little flirting. But then there was that smile with a little too much tooth, the hand on his shoulder a little too comfortable, their proximity a little too close. He almost swayed forward, further into Elijah's space, like he was literally magnetic and Gavin was a steely as he liked to act. 

"Right this way, Mr Reed." Chloe snapped him out of his distracted thoughts and he followed her quickly, loathe to let Kamski know his little games were working. He eyed the android before him, reminding himself she was a deviant. They were more and more common these days. Still no legislation, still a stalemate in swaths of Detroit, but the tides were leaning. Gavin hadn't made up his mind, didn't give a shit about politics, but the protesters were demanding equal pay and time off for androids so Gavin wasn't too opposed. After all, if androids got paid too the playing field got a lot more level for people- or humans. Whatever. 

But Chloe wasn't like the deviants in the square or even like Anderson's pet robot. She acted just like a normal android, as far as he could tell. He almost asked why she stayed with Kamski if he said she could go, but he didn't make a habit of chatting up androids and he wasn't about to start now. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear whatever she might have to say. 

The house wasn't that large, despite its imposing curbside appeal, so the walk to the bedroom was mercifully brief. Chloe opened the door and stepped back, angling her arm to welcome him into the room. "The door across the hall is the washroom. Please feel free to relax here or explore the estate. I'll come find you when dinner is served." Her LED spun briefly yellow and she smiled. "That should be very shortly."

"Uh, thanks." Gavin said, and watched as she turned and left the room, barefoot and graceful as she'd been all day. He wondered idly how Kamski knew she was a deviant. Stripping off his jacket and laying it on the bed, Gavin did a slow inspection of the space. It was a surprisingly cozy room for the cold, harsh geometry of the house. The far wall was made of the same glass as the room with the creepy pool. Outside he could see where the lake water sloshed against the shore. 

Ducking into the bathroom, he couldn't help the low whistle at how nice it was. The centerpiece, a fancy tub with glass sides and a digital control, matched the toilet, and the trimmings were in soft organic textures. It looked like something out of a magazine. Actually, considering this was the home of a billionaire, it actually could have been featured in a magazine. 

After cleaning up a bit, Gavin wandered down the hall back towards the pool. Unsurprisingly, two Chloes were lounging there, one in the pool and one sitting off to the side with her feet dangling. They both looked up as he entered, faces open and curious. He pulled up abruptly and stopped, feeling pinned in place. He waffled between turning back towards his room and charging past them back into the study, but they made up his mind by addressing him first. 

"Elijah will be out in just a moment. Would you like to stay here? There's a seat..." The Chloe sitting on the edge of the pool pointed to the seat off to her right. Then she smiled, leaning back on her hands. "Or you could join us in the pool..." She teased, and Gavin felt his face go hot at the idea. Okay, maybe Kamski wasn't crazy, that sounded like a deviant to him. Or like one of those sexbots at the now closed Eden Club. 

"Didn't bring my swim trunks to the job." He muttered, but took the seat anyway. The blonde android seemed unconcerned with his attitude, watching him cross the room to sit. The one in the pool pulled herself to lean on the edge of the tiles facing him, and it was amazing how realistically she moved. Why was Connor always so mechanical if these girls could move like that? They looked very limber... 

"Don't let them tease you, detective. Dinner is almost ready." Kamski's voice cut from the direction of the study and Gavin jumped like he was a child caught doing something naughty. His head snapped around to look at Kamski, who had taken off his shoes at some point but was otherwise unchanged. 

"The girls love to chat with unsuspecting guests but they're not always as innocent as they used to be, are you girls?" The one in the pool looked bashful, but the one who had spoken to him just smiled. 

"What? All I did was offer him our hospitality." Her smile was wicked. She must have learned it from Kamski. Gavin stood, following when his host gestured. The girls bid a quiet farewell as the two men trekked down a different hall to the kitchen and dining room, where the sounds of cooking echoed. Chloe, the one who had shown him to his room, was making something that smelled fantastic. He and Elijah took a seat at a raised island bar, which had already been set with tableware and a bottle of wine, uncorked and poured into some kind of strange pitcher. Gavin dismissed it as another one of those eccentric rich people things he didn't care about. 

They chatted aimlessly while they watched Chloe cook. Every now and again Elijah would direct a question at her relevant to their discussion, and less often she would interject on her own. The unconcerned way that she made eye contact with them while dicing garlic and explained something about the economy of Malaysia reminded him weirdly of Connor, an alien moment slipped between her seamlessly human facade. Android cooking shows were popular for a reason, he supposed. 

They drank and laughed, argued lightheartedly about sports, and flirted shamelessly until dinner was served. It was some kind of fish with vegetables, and Gavin wasn't one to stick his nose up at any free meal, much less one as nice as this. While they ate Chloe cleaned and sang softly, unprompted. She switched songs and styles seamlessly, and the ambiance was a nice change from the bustle of the precinct or the deafening quiet of his own home. If he wasn't investigating a case, he rarely went anywhere else. 

By the time both had eaten their fill and they'd run the conversation quiet, Gavin was feeling mellow and warm, full and eager to touch. Elijah had lost much of his pomp as they relaxed, and if they weren't still sitting in one of the most elegant kitchens Gavin had ever seen, it wouldn't be difficult to forget exactly who he was talking to. He wondered idly what Kamski's life had been like before he'd make it big. The information was surely out there, if he bothered to look, but something about the way he was holding himself now that he'd had a bit to drink and let his guard down told Gavin that he'd come from much more humble means. It was attractive, made him seem attainable, touchable, maybe even more human. 

Perhaps that was why he leaned forward and kissed the taller man, one arm braced on the bar to keep from tipping forward and off the raised chair. Elijah's response was receptive and inviting, letting Gavin set the pace and responding in kind. Almost like he didn't want to scare the detective off. It suited Gavin just fine- he liked to be the one in charge. At least for a little while. When they pulled apart, both men were slightly short of breath. At some point Chloe had left the room and taken her quiet singing with her, leaving the pair of them in the quiet, with only the soft music from the entry to filter through the empty halls. When they met eyes again, Elijah was grinning once more. That grin was starting to do absolutely unfair things to Gavin's pulse.

"You could go back to your room, Gavin, you're welcome to. But I think..." He leaned forward, long delicate fingers lightly tracing up Gavin's neck, up his chin, tilting his face up towards Kamski's. 

"...You would rather join me in mine, wouldn't you?" His voice was soft, but the tone was teasing, a little mean even. It made Gavin's stomach flip, made him feel as exposed as a butterfly with his wings pinned down into Styrofoam. Sure, he'd been anticipating that invitation since the billionaire had asked him to stay the night, but he hadn't realized how eager he was for it until now. He almost wanted to tell the man no on principal, to prove that he could. He didn't though, because then he wouldn't get laid either and wouldn't that be a fucking shame? Kamski may be an arrogant rich asshole, but he was also fucking gorgeous and Gavin would bet his savings that Kamski was a freak in the sheets. That was the only reason, though. For sure. 

"Maybe I would. You offering?" He slid off the chair and onto the floor between them, pressing himself between Elijah's parted thighs. This unfortunately put him at a greater height disadvantage, and the hand below his chin was surprisingly firm in keeping his head tilted upwards. The result was Gavin staring up into the other man's face, and his hands hovered awkwardly on the chair on either side of Elijah's hips, boxing him in. 

"That, and more. Join me, Gavin?" He almost jumped when Kamski's available hand threaded in his hair, curling and tilting him just so. This time Gavin didn't need to fight the urge to lean in, and this kiss was more frantic, more eager, than the last. Gavin's hands curled up to rest on the taller man's strong thighs, toned from swimming and whatever else he did to keep himself in shape. Like fucking, his brain helpfully supplied. 

Elijah gently nudged him to the side so that he could dismount his own chair, and then he was being led by the wrist down another hall. There was something a little dissonant about that- the familiar action of being hurried to privacy for a good dicking down with the alien-ness of a billionaire's home. He wondered absently, with what brain cells that weren't currently operating his very interested prick, if billionaires fucked like normal people. He supposed he was about to find out.


	2. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' down to it!

The room he was led to was probably expansive, plush, and expensive as the rest of the house. Gavin wouldn't know, however, because the second the door closed behind them Elijah shoved him back against it and pressed his body along Gavin's, the long lines of him lighting fires under whatever was left of his nerves. Perhaps he wasn't as content to let Gavin lead as he'd thought. Kamski groped blindly for the panel beside the door, unwilling to part long enough to look and turn the lights on properly. When they drew away from one another and the lights were still off, the taller man growled low in his throat. Gavin thought it was sexy as fuck, and ground up his hips to say so. 

"Lights on, 40%." He said, to the room, and the lights flickered on and then immediately dimmed as requested. In the seconds he had before he was busy again, Gavin noted red fabric, a giant bed, and a messy computer station of to one side littered with various stacks of paper and electronics. Then he was being kissed again, Elijah's soft lips deceptively sweet until he'd draw up to bite softly. Or not so softly, which made Gavin huff in part amusement, part pain. Little bastard. 

"Neat party trick." Gavin taunted, pressing with his strength to create a little space and then invading it with his body. Elijah had a few inches of height on him, but Gavin was bigger, heavier. If anything, the little display turned Kamski on, because he only grinned that toothy grin again and backed up towards the bed. Gavin stalked forward after him. The dynamic between them was suddenly shifted back towards Kamski as he undid the buttons on his shirt, already on the last one by the time he sat on the end of the mattress. 

Gavin loomed above, finally enjoying being taller than the other man for once, looking down into his face rather than up. The bare expanse of his chest and stomach were also pretty to look at from here, sculpted so the deep shadows in the dim room stood out, but smooth and pale and uniform as well. Gavin was almost self conscious for himself, but it wasn't his way to worry about that kind of thing. Besides, he might not be built like a Calvin Klein model, but he knew he was good looking. He put enough damn work in to make sure of that. 

Elijah slid the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall off to one side, then reached up to press at Gavin's stomach while he removed his tee shirt. Soft hair emerged from his jeans and up his stomach in a light trail, continuing up to dust his chest. Kamski leaned in to mouth hungrily at the exposed abdominals, and Gavin couldn't help that he got a little distracted watching. Something about the eager attention from Elijah was making him burn brighter than normal, and he didn't want to waste the moment, but the sight was enrapturing. 

"Take your pants off and come lay down, I want to taste you." Elijah said, motioning to the bed behind himself. Gavin scrambled to obey, bravado gone in the face of a potential blowjob. He didn't bother to be sexy or elegant in his stripping, opting for efficiency instead. By the time he was reclining on the impossibly soft bedding, Elijah was hovering over him, wearing only his loose linen pants and looking far too eager. 

The first touch of his lips was barely there, just a tease, so light it could have been the sensation of air moving the room save for the warm heat of the other man so close. It had been ages since Gavin had been in this position, and the rippling tension in his stomach must have betrayed that, because Kamski chuckled lowly in response. Without giving Gavin enough time to truly consider complaining, Elijah dipped his head to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. 

As much as Gavin wanted to watch, that was too much for this second. He fell back against the pillows, gasping like a fish turned out of water as he fought to catch his breath suddenly. Kamski didn't let up, instead dropping further to take more inside his hot mouth. When he pulled back, the cool air twisted around Gavin's cock as if to highlight the loss more prominently. His gasps morphed into low groans as Kamski used his tongue to tease while he caught his own breath, and Gavin sat up a little to watch once again. 

From this angle, Kamski looked like some kind of sensual angel, or perhaps some kind of demon. His undercut was pushed off to one side, exposing the beautiful pale column of his neck while he worked. Further down, his strong shoulders rolled as he used his hand to brace Gavin's cock, while the long line of the rest of him trailed down off the end of the bed. He was still wearing pants, but even when fully dressed they hadn't left much to the imagination. He was eager to get them off, and said as much. 

"Wanna see you, off, off." The detective muttered, pushing lightly on the other man's exposed shoulder. Elijah didn't comply at first, smirking up at him like the cat who'd caught the canary with his fingers wrapped around Gavin's dick. Jesus fucking Christ, Kamski was going to kill him. He'd die here in this bed, the other Chloes would giggle as they helped Elijah hide the body, and nobody would ever know. 

Finally the taller man complied, sitting back to pull at the button of his jeans. Once undone they slid down a little, but he had to back all the way off the bed to shimmy them down his legs. Backhand of that glued-on look, served him right. If he hadn't had them on when Gavin arrived earlier this morning, he'd have assumed Kamski was wearing them just to drive him crazy. The detective took the opportunity to catch his breath and to look around the room. It was spacious and sparsely furnished like the rest of the house, with the exception of the desk. What he'd first taken to be a wall was actually a glass face like in other parts of the house, but it was simply so pitch black outside that it was hard to tell when you weren't a mere foot from the surface. 

His attention was drawn back to the other man when the bed dipped, and he found himself spellbound by how beautiful Elijah looked like this. He was more wild, unkempt than Gavin had ever seen him, either in person or on some vid. It made him authentic, like a real person instead of some famous and untouchable. And right now he looked anything but untouchable. In fact, Gavin was going to start touching, right this fucking second. Reaching out, he slid his palms down Kamski's front, slid over his flank to pull him close once again. 

Then they were chest to chest, bare skin exposed like a live wire as they kissed. Elijah was tricky, teasing, drawing Gavin into a frenzy and then pulling away just in time to make him want to growl. Gavin was forceful, insistent, catching a plump lips between his teeth and biting just shy of too hard. They ground against one another, rutting like teenagers while they kissed, a little tipsy on wine and a lot drunk on each other. Eventually Gavin needed air and turned to the side to gasp, leaving his neck exposed to Elijah's teasing assault. He groaned in aroused annoyance. 

"Don't you ever have to breathe? They didn't replace you with an android, did they?" He prodded, and the taller man above him only chuckled. 

"I swim, comes with the territory. Besides..." He grinned- and it must be some kind of Pavlovian response, because it made Gavin's prick throb with want to see it this time- "I think you can feel how human I am." He teased, before rolling his hips in a single fluid motion that made Gavin want to sit back and watch him do it all night. He really could feel the other man's 'humanity' pressing insistently against his own, and Gavin was struck again by how unexpected all this was. This morning he'd had no idea he was going to even be here, and now he was grinding dirty with the most eligible man in the world, perhaps. His life was really, really weird. 

Gavin was just about ready to get himself off just rutting like an animal when Elijah pulled away, sitting back on his knees overtop of Gavin like some kind of perverse cowboy. Before Gavin could question it, the taller man reached over to the bedside table and removed a bottle of lube and a condom. He dropped the foil wrapped packet onto his partner's stomach before beginning to prepare himself. He stared at it for long enough without moving that Elijah leaned down to kiss him again. Gavin gaped like a fish, for the second time since falling into bed with Kamski. He didn't have any problems receiving, even liked it from time to time, but the idea of getting to sink into that deliciously tight ass had him immediately on the edge.

"You can wear it... if you really want to. I'm clean, and I know you are too. But you can, if you're worried about coming too early..." He was being goaded, he knew he was being goaded. However, the temptation of going bare combined with the little taunt from Elijah boiled his blood, erased whatever sense of responsibility he might have pretended to have. Gavin tossed the packet to the side of the bed. It would have been more satisfying if it didn't flutter back towards them slowly, being very light and flat, but what could you do? 

Kamski was quick and efficient at preparing himself, leaning over to grab a tissue for his hands when he was done. He hovered like that, staring at Gavin like he was a specimen under a microscope. It wasn't even the first time Gavin had felt like that this evening. Something about the man made him appear above the world, apparently even when he was about to get fucked in the ass. Which would be impressive, if it wasn't already mind-meltingly hot. Reaching up, Gavin wrapped a large, broad hand around the back of his partner's neck, drawing him down for another rough kiss. 

Kamski felt softer than Gavin might have guessed. From afar his skin was so pale and smooth it almost appeared like granite. Like he might feel as firm as a marble statue if he only stood still enough for long enough. But he was warm and yielding as any person would be, and he was beginning to lose his patience, if the soft sound of frustration as they broke apart was any indication. 

Shifting around just a little, Elijah lined himself up and sank back agonizingly slowly, braced on the lightly furred expanse of Gavin's chest. For his part Gavin willed himself to have the control of the adult he was and not the teenage boy he felt like. He fought to keep his eyes open, but it wasn't that hard, not with his partner staring at him like it was some kind of contest. Whoever looked away first was a bitch, or something like that. 

They both relaxed and allowed themselves to breathe normally when Elijah finally rested completely on Gavin's trim hips, fully filled with his partner's cock. For his part, Gavin took deep breaths through his mouth while he thought about the sound of nails on a chalkboard, gruesome crime scenes, anything to prevent himself from popping off early like he was 16 again. Above him, Elijah smirked, the smarmy bastard. Gavin hated himself for the way his cock throbbed traitorously in response. 

"How are you feeling, Gavin?" Kamski taunted, squirming a little in a way that was absolutely sinful. Gavin bucked lightly but suddenly, unseating the man above him from his conceited throne and making his eyes flutter shut. When he wasn't being an asshole, he really was too fucking gorgeous for words. Gavin could imagine why it would be taboo, but he wondered if Cyberlife ever created an android in their creator's image. The idea of someone with Elijah's face at a place like the Eden Club was enough to get him going all over again. 

"I'd be feeling a lot better if you moved already." Gavin grumbled, flushing humiliatingly at the merciless teasing. At last, Elijah had the decency to look a little mollified, though he still looked too much like the tomcat that gotten into the cream for the detective to buy it completely. 

From there things escalated very quickly. Elijah rolled his hips slowly at first, taking his time to savor each bump and groove as he learned what made Gavin pant. Gavin's hands couldn't seem to keep still- they rested on his partner's corded thighs, smoothed up to his tight, trim waist. Then further up, across broad and sculpted pectoral muscles. Elijah twitched a little when Gavin's fingertips grazed his nipples, both at the same time. 

It was Gavin's turn to grin at the first real crack he'd seen in that perfect, controlled veneer. Sex was fun and you could just play it like a game of pool- don't give away too much and you never had to be vulnerable. But Gavin preferred for his partners to be absolutely wrecked after he was done with them, if only because it became a matter of pride. Totally not because he got off on making other people feel good, that mushy crap was for people like Anderson and his pet plastic prick. 

Elijah slowly increased the pace of his movements, up and down, over and over, driving Gavin higher and higher as he did so, but not rushed. There was no reason, not when they had all night to enjoy each other's company. It really was a treat for Gavin, who couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt as fantastic as he did in that moment. The ghosting stab of loneliness was quickly snuffed out as he reached up to drag Kamski down for a filthy kiss. He pulled out all the stops, until Elijah had stopped his up and down motion almost entirely in favor of just grinding into Gavin's lap. 

Gavin nipped at his partners lip as they parted to breathe, finally, both chests heaving and both pairs of hips giving soft, aborted little thrusts while they steadied themselves. If this were his own bed, or just about anyone else, Gavin probably would have just rolled them over and had his way without asking. But with Elijah, he raised a hand to rest on the paler man's flushed face, drawing up on the opposite elbow to get closer. He whispered, though there was nobody who didn't already know what was happening to alert. 

"Let's roll over. Let me... just let me." Gavin muttered the last part, but something went soft in his partner's face as he looked away. It was gone almost as quickly as it had come, lost to the space between them. In answer, Kamski kissed him again and allowed himself to gracefully fall to one side. Gavin followed him over, reveling in how different they could feel against one another. Despite being nearly the same age and height, both having light skin and dark hair, Gavin was all dense muscle where Elijah was lithe and corded. 

Settled atop him like this, Gavin felt himself burn in arousal. Somehow Elijah looked no less poised or regal below than he had looming above, and it made the detective throb against his partner's ass as he lined himself back up. Pressing in this way was a different angle for both of them, and Elijah placed a firm hand on Gavin's shoulder as he exhaled, silently begging for patience. Gavin obliged, happy for the respite himself. His control was good, but not perfect, a little time to breathe and think of less arousing thoughts would do him good. After a loaded few seconds, Elijah's teasing was back and his hand was gone, signaling their little quiet interlude was done. For now, anyway. 

"I've been thinking about this since I met you this morning, detective. Before you even told me your name I wanted you to fuck me." He said, and it was like he knew exactly what to say to suck all the moisture directly from Gavin's mouth at exactly the wrong moment. Gavin's hips twitched and he groaned, falling on one elbow while he slowly pulled back and then pushed back in. 

"I knew you were playing at something all day, I just didn't know what." He said in response, working into his own rhythm. Elijah sighed as Gavin found a good angle, and their conversation died off in favor of getting enough air and savoring how their bare skin dragged against one another. If he'd been in charge on top, Elijah was a hellcat beneath Gavin. It was like this was what he'd been playing at all along, and now he'd gotten exactly what he wanted. His nails scratched at Gavin's back, he sucked dark hickies into the thicker man's neck, and his legs wrapped around Gavin's own to earn him his own bit of leverage with which to fuck himself on Gavin's cock. 

Both of them were nearing the inevitable edge when Elijah reached up to wrap his pretty little fingers around Gavin's throat. He didn't apply any pressure, didn't dig in his fingers, but the little implication of violence was still present. Gavin should have stopped, should have asked what Kamski was playing at, but he knew he'd been read like a fucking book and was anything but displeased about it. His hips shuttered helplessly as he felt the orgasm rushing to meet him, and Elijah used the hand around Gavin's neck to drawn him down into another kiss. 

Gavin tumbled over the edge into the warm, pulsing oblivion, feeling his cum fill his partner as he got in a few final thrusts. Cumming before his partner wasn't his style, not at all, but before Gavin could rear back and finish the job, Elijah came hard around him, making him gasp at the sudden burst of sensation against his now oversensitive cock. The motion of his adam's apple reminded him of the grip on his neck, which had only tightened a fraction in his partner's distraction. Gavin didn't know whether to be thankful or disappointed in the man's control. 

Rolling off to one side so that he didn't crush him with his weight, Gavin groaned pitifully at how exhausted he felt. The alcohol was wearing off and now that he was thoroughly spent, all he wanted was to go to sleep. Elijah seemed of a similar mind, but he bothered to reach over for some tissues first. He cleaned himself up with a few cursory wipes but wasn't fussy about it, something that the groggy detective could appreciate. When he was done, Elijah half rolled to face Gavin and raised a hand to his lips, thumbing the bottom one before tracing that hand down his neck, watching his sharp intake of breath as he brushed the man's throat, and then the subsequent exhale when it continued down to his chest. 

"Afraid, Gavin?" He asked, and though his tone was light, there was something about the look at made Gavin want to draw him into an embrace. He indulged the desire tentatively, waiting for Kamski to toss him off or toss him out. When that order didn't come, he relaxed and shook his head. 

"No..." He said, honestly. He should have been a smartass, played it off like it was just a joke, just a game. He didn't want to, though. "Not afraid." He didn't play stupid and pretend like he didn't understand the question, either. It wasn't every day a powerful man like Elijah seduced you into bed. It was less often still that said man decided to wrap fingers around your neck in the middle without warning. 

Whatever Elijah had expected, it wasn't that. He looked a little shocked but recovered almost instantly, giving that smirk that made Gavin's heart race in his chest once again. "That's good, detective." He praised, and the answering curse seemed to break the spell between them until they were both laughing softly, the air around them becoming uncomfortably cool. 

"Sleep, Gavin Reed." The billionaire said, and who was Gavin to argue with him? They shuffled as little as humanly possible until they were both beneath the sheets, and the welcoming blackness of sleep overtook Gavin all at once.


	3. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after!

Having wall to wall windows may look cool, but it was absolutely shit for sleeping in. The angle of the house and the bedroom saved him until around 7 AM, when finally the deathrays shined directly into Gavin's eyes and woke him with a start. His first thought was that this wasn't his bed, and the next was that he really needed to piss. The third, however, was for his absent bedmate. 

It wasn't unexpected, Gavin had half figured that Elijah would kick him out or bail before he woke. He'd been hoping to say goodbye, though, and the disappointment was unlike him. Clean getaways were the best way to deal with awkward morning-afters, even for billionaires, apparently. Gavin threw off the covers and was swinging his legs over when Chloe entered the room. 

She didn't react at all to Gavin's state of undress or his distress, just smiling like she always did. "Good morning Detective Reed. It's 7:13 AM, the current temperature outside is 67 degrees Fahrenheit. I hope you slept well." She said, like she hadn't just caught him naked in Kamski's bed. He supposed she really didn't care, or perhaps this was a regular occurrence to him. 

"Elijah asked me to apologize on his behalf for having to step away for a work meeting before you awoke, but he wanted me to assure you that he'll be back soon. He wanted me to relay his desire for you to stay for breakfast." She relayed pleasantly. Gavin scrunched his face up, thinking. It was Monday, his day off, so he didn't have to rush off for work. Was Elijah serious, or was he just being polite? Was he jerking Gavin around? Finally, he decided that a nice breakfast from Chloe would be worth any potential awkwardness when Elijah showed up. If he didn't want Gavin to stay, he shouldn't have told his pet android to offer. 

"Alright, I'll stay for breakfast. Can I get cleaned up first?" He asked, and Chloe nodded pleasantly. Didn't her perpetually cheery demeanor every get on Elijah's nerves? Gavin waited for her to leave so he could get up, but she just stayed and looked at him until the silence was awkward. It was the first time that he'd ever felt like that while speaking to her, and it set him on edge. 

Chloe's face betrayed nothing, but finally she spoke. "He's not always like this. With the people he spends time with." It was as if she'd looked directly into his soul and pulled out his foremost concern to assuage it. Gavin gaped, but she just continued. "You should give him a chance." She finished, face softening to a different smile. Then she turned to leave. 

"Feel free to use Elijah's shower, if you don't feel like walking back to the guest suite. I've set out a fresh set of clothes for you, there." She nodded her head to a pile of what looked to be a plain tee shirt and a pair of shorts. Gavin nodded again, dumbly, and she left. 

Elijah's shower was delightful, with an electronic display that let you set a target temperature and choose which of the boggling number of shower heads were operating at any one time. Gavin spent only slightly longer than strictly necessary under the hot spray, then dressed and wandered out to the pool aimlessly. This time there were no milling androids around to tease him, so he continued to the kitchen where he'd enjoyed a meal with Kamski the previous evening. 

All three Chloes were giggling as they made breakfast, a dizzying flurry of activity as they cracked eggs and chopped things, one doing dishes at the sink while another handled some kind of bread product in the oven. They fell silent for a second as he entered, and then the giggling started up again. Gavin felt a little like the nerdy kid in high school when he had to walk past the popular girls' table. 

"What was the punchline?" He asked, trying to sound miffed but it fell more into exasperation. He slid into the bar seat that he'd used yesterday. The one closest to him, drying her hands, smiled and glanced over him, up and down, mirth obvious in her eyes. He had the sudden intuition that this was the one that had teased him at the poolside yesterday, though they were all physically identical and now all dressed in pretty day clothes, not bikinis.

"No punchline, Mr Reed. We're just in a good mood because Elijah is." She said, sagely, but the tone was so obviously a tease that he groaned aloud, and the three of them started up a giggling fit again. Gavin wondered, not for the first time since meeting Kamski what his relationship with the girls was. This one was obviously a flirt, but he had no idea if she was just fucking with him because it worked, or if she meant it. 

They fell into a cheery conversation after that, the Chloes asking him questions about his job and his life while he watched them cook. Apparently they were having quiche (Gavin had never had quiche, but it looked good when it went into the oven), along with a few other things that Gavin forgot as soon as they told him what they were. Gavin asked about the house, about Elijah, and finally, about the Chloes themselves. 

"So, you're all... deviant?" He asked, trying not to sound uncomfortable. One of them laughed and nodded leaning forward as if she were telling him a serious secret. 

"Yup. Most androids will be deviant soon, but we have been for a long time." Another one nudged her, but the one that spoke rolled her eyes. "Oh please, it's fine. Elijah likes this one, he would have found out sooner or later. You like him too, right?" She turned on Gavin suddenly, and the way all three of them pinned him with a stare made him feel like he was on the witness stand with several hostile attorneys before him, eager for their pound of flesh. 

"MUST you really interrogate him before we've even had breakfast? Please, ladies, I know he's gorgeous but he's only human..." Before Gavin had to muscle through an answer to the androids, Elijah's voice cut across the room and made all four of them jump this time. It would have been comical, if Gavin weren't busy trying to restart his heart from when it leapt from his chest. Someone should put a bell on the man, clearly. He also needed to restart his brain, because it sounded like Elijah had called him gorgeous. 

This time she didn't even have the decency to look mollified. "No way Eli, you kept this one for breakfast. I get to ask whatever I want." She was definitely the one that had teased him by the pool. After spending some time with them, it was obvious simply from their personalities that they were deviants, now that he thought about it. Elijah was dressed in a suit and looked just about ready to go buy a company or something. Hell, maybe he had, it's not like that would be a big deal for him. 

He was, however, already stripping off the jacket and unbuttoning the shirt cuffs as he crossed the room. One of the girls circled to start taking the items from him directly, before he started laying them about or dropping them on the floor. By the time he reached where Gavin sat he was looking a little more GQ Casual than Fortune 500, but it still made Gavin feel like the pauper next to the prince. 

Gavin's brain short circuited as Elijah leaned in to kiss him without preamble, not quite as filthy as last night, but more than heated enough to make him breathe a little harder. When they parted he stared at Elijah, too shocked to figure out what to say. He'd been prepared for a cool reception, particularly in front of the Chloe trio, but he realized that he was never going to be able to predict Elijah Kamski. 

Elijah didn't look away from Gavin, but his words were for Chloe. "How long until the quiche is ready?" He asked, and a soft voice responded telling him that it would need to be pulled out and cooled in twenty minutes. "Thank you, girls. Would you give us some privacy?" He finally pulled his gaze away from Gavin to glance at the trio. They were giggling again, but nodded and hurried off. Probably to gossip more. 

Elijah looked apologetic. "They're just... enthusiastic. They know me better than I know myself sometimes..." He admitted, sitting down on his stool and then realizing the carafe of orange juice was too far away. In a shockingly childish move, he put a knee on the barstool and leaned over the counter to grab it before plopping back down. It made Gavin sputter out a laugh while Kamski poured, and by the time he caught his breath the weird note of awkwardness had dissipated. 

Kamski fiddled with his glass. "I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up. I wanted to, but when duty calls..." He shrugged. "My life is like that a lot. Waking up at 2 AM to join a conference call in China. I fly over 250,000 miles a year to every continent in the world." It would have been bragging, but Elijah sounded almost morose. He turned to look at Gavin directly. 

"What I mean to say is that, my life is busy. And complicated. And not always safe." He reached out and trailed a hand along the counter to where it touched Gavin's arm, gently nudging it as he continued. "But, if you'd like to, perhaps you could... come back? Repeatedly?" It was strangely uncomposed, compared to how Elijah normally spoke to him. Vulnerable in a way Gavin wasn't sure Elijah even could be until this moment. He suddenly felt very naked himself. 

"I-uh, er..." he took a deep breath. "Are you asking to... go steady with me?" He didn't mean to sound quite so skeptical, but he must have, because Elijah frowned. But he was skeptical. He didn't see what Elijah would want from him, other than a quick fuck from someone safe and sane. What did Gavin Reed have to offer a billionaire inventor? 

"Yes, I am." He said, turning back to his orange juice. Gavin floundered. 

"Gaahh- Yes! Yes. I just- I wasn't expecting..." He trailed off, rubbing his hand down his face. "I'm an asshole, most people can't stand to look at me for too long, much less actually like me. I assumed you just wanted something fun. But I-" Feelings and crap weren't Gavin's forte, and talking about mushy crap after fucking once was entirely new. But he wanted to take a chance on this. Who in their right mind wouldn't? He’d been seduced, charmed, pursued, and captured. Now he didn’t want to go. 

"I'm in. As long as you want me around, I'll be around." Elijah suddenly surged forward and they were kissing again, distractingly so. So tangled in one another that they didn't notice three sets of footsteps behind them, or the flashing of yellow and blue lights while the girls tittered silently amongst themselves. Only when the buzzer for the quiche went off did they jump apart, and all three of the girls burst out laughing. Gavin flushed red as a tomato. 

"So he said yes." Chloe asked, removing the delicious looking egg pie from the oven as she did so. She didn't look at them, but her tone was knowing. Elijah made a small tsk sound of annoyance, but it was fond. 

"Eavesdropping harlots." He muttered, but couldn't help the grin that crept over his face. As they glanced between one another, Gavin wondered if his life was about to get even more weird. Somehow, he didn't doubt it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
